In the related art, a liquid collected from an organism or the like is analyzed by a known analyzing method using an analytical device having fluid channels formed therein. The analytical device can control a fluid with a rotator. By using a centrifugal force, the analytical device can dilute a sample liquid, measure a solution, separate a solid component, transfer and distribute a separated fluid, and mix the solution and reagents, thereby enabling various biochemical analyses.
Patent literature 1 describes an analytical device for transferring a solution by a centrifugal force. As shown in FIG. 38, a diluent in a diluent measuring chamber 214 and plasma in a separating chamber 215 are transferred to a mixing cavity 218 through siphon passages 216 and 217 by a centrifugal force, and are agitated by adjusting a rotation speed. After that, the diluent and the plasma are transferred to measurement cells 220 through a siphon passage 219.